This invention related to a mechanical hand drill devised for surgical use. The invented pistol grip, bone drill is used in operating procedures wherever conventional hand drills are used and is desired to facilitate procedures where a drill or K-wire must be advanced during the procedure. In many surgical procedures utilizing small diameter drills or pins, here generically terminal bits, it is desirable to extend only a short portion of the bit from the jaws of the chuck. This minimizes the chance for inadvertent breakage of the bit with the resultant problem of retrieval of a lodged broken bit from the patient. During the drilling operation, the chuck is repeatedly loosened and tightened to advance the drill until the desired depth is obtained. It is extremely important that the bit or adjacent components not become contaminated.
At critical moments, when the bit is to be advanced, dropping and contaminating the chuck key or repositioning the hands on the drill to loosen or tighten the chuck can result in risk to the patient. Because of the inward advance of the bit, contaminants can be transported deeply into the anatomy of a patient possibly causing complications.
Furthermore, since the concentration of the surgeon should focus on the accuracy of the bore, interruptions of concentrations should be minimized. The drill of this invention is designed to avoid such interruptions of concentration by eliminating the need for a key and allowing the surgeon to loosen, tighten or adjust the chuck without changing the position of his hands.